Kitsunes, Bosques y Romance?
by Hikari To Seimei
Summary: Hinata, jamás pensó que una reunión en el parque la llevaría a encontrar un estatua antigua y mucho menos de un kitsune. Jamás pensó que la estatua escondiera algo, pero para su sorpresa ella lo averiguaría esa misma noche. y Jamás pensó que esa estatua le pudiera cambiar la vida en un chasquido de dedos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hooola, aquí estoy de regresooo...bueno, se que no he subido ningún cap de "Algo Inesperado", pero de verdad he tenido un bloqueo suuuper grande, así que por ahora esta en hiatus, sorry :s. así que no me maten y lean.}**

**No se les olvide dejar un review! así que, vamos con la historia!.**

**Dysclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece si no a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia si es de mi propiedad!**

* * *

Han pasado 6 meses desde que empezó la universidad, podría decirse que le va de maravilla, buenas notas y le agrada a los profesores, pero la verdad detrás de esto, es que se pasaba día y noche estudiando como si no hubiera un mañana, podría pasar hasta 2 días sin dormir con tal de hacer un trabajo perfecto. Exagerado sí, pero era su sueño y tenía que darlo todo para cumplirlo. Ser doctora requería una gran cantidad de conocimiento, observación y sobre todo habilidad, lo cual gracias a dios o quien sea que este allá arriba, tenía de sobra.

Era el comienzo de las vacaciones después del primer semestre, al fin se podría tomar sus merecidas vacaciones. Con el sueño aún en su cara, se levantó de la cama para mirarse en el espejo del baño, su cabello azulino le caía en cascadas sobre sus hombros hecho un revoltillo, pero con la peculiaridad de tener las puntas moradas, de diferentes tonos. Se las había pintado a principios de año cuando empezó la universidad, habían sido un regalo de parte de su padre. Tenía unas ojeras que tenían rastro de estar desvaneciéndose, y sus ojos color perla, la miraban con aburrimiento a través del espejo.

Bostezó, para luego escuchar su teléfono sonando. Con mucha pesadez se dirigió a la cómoda de su cuarto, cogió el teléfono y contestó con el sueño aún presente.

-Moshi moshi-

-Hinata! Estas lista?- aquel grito había sido de parte de su amiga Tenten.-Tenten?-bostezó.

-Nooo, la reina de Inglaterra, pues obvio que soy yo, que pensabas?-dijo Tenten con un tono sarcástico, riendo.

-Hahaha hola Tenten, que haces llamando tan temprano?- preguntó ya más despierta.

-Temprano?! Llamas temprano las dos de la tarde? – Dios mío, miró el reloj en su mesita de noche, y vió que su amiga tenía toda la razón, el reloj marcaba las 2:15pm. -Dios Tenten, lo siento me quedé dormida, si quieres ve adelantándote yo los alcanzo luego en…- empezó a buscar la ropa que iba a ponerse.- Tenten a donde se supone que vamos?...- escuchó un suspiro de frustración de parte de su amiga en el otro lado del teléfono.- ay Hinata ya se te olvidó? Haremos un picnic en Meiji no Mori Takao, con los demás.-agarró un jean, una camisa lila con diseños florales, un sueter morado con capucha (de esos que son calentitos y sueves) y unos converse negros.- entendido! Los veo allá en media hora-.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos Hinata.-

- Bye-bye Tenten-. Y colgó. Se metió como alma que lleva el diablo al baño a darse una ducha rápida, salió y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo.

Agarró un bolso pequeño que se usa cruzado, en el cual metió su teléfono, un buen libro, audífonos, llaves y paraguas, quien sabe hay que estar preparado. Luego de haber comido unas tostadas salió del apartamento dirigiéndose a la estación más cercana. Aunque había sol, el cielo estaba gris y nublado, como si estuviera a punto de llover pero no lo hacía, y hacía frio. Se dirigió hacia el expreso en dirección al parque Meiji, tomó asiento y el tren se puso en marcha. Se colocó los audífonos y empezó a leer el libro que llevaba con ella. Después de una hora completa de viaje, guardó su libro y se dirigió a la entrada del parque.

-Hinaataaa!- gritó Tenten junto a un grupo de personas en la entrada. Ese grupo de personas estaba conformado por su primo Neji, Lee el mejor amigo de Tenten, su mejor amigo Kiba junto a su perro Akamaru, Sakura su compañera en la universidad, Sasuke no era muy cercana a él pero no tenía nada en contra y el mejor amigo de Sasuke… Naruto su viejo amor de secundaria.

-Hola a todos- quitándose los audífonos, saludó con una sonrisa y ellos le devolvieron el saludo.- bueno y que esperamos! Entremos me muero de hambre.- después de decir eso Naruto se dirigió dentro del parque mientras que los demás lo seguían.

Cada uno pagó su entrada, y el grupo se estableció en un pequeño claro cerca de la entrada, pero lo suficientemente apartado para que solo este el grupo. Pusieron la manta la comida, se sentaron en forma de círculo y empezaron a comer.

-Así que, qué planes tienen para este mes de vacaciones?.- preguntó Kiba, comiendo un pedazo de sándwich.

-Yo me iré a Kyoto a visitar a mi familia.- dijo Sakura.- Genial Sakura-chan! Yo también iré a Kyoto a visitar a mis tíos!.- exclamó Naruto. Desde que estaban en secundaria Naruto siempre había estado detrás de Sakura, solo tenía ojos para ella. Había tenido la esperanza de que la notara, pero sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, así que ahora estaba conforme de que solo fueran amigos, de todos modos nunca le dijo sus sentimientos y planeaba en que se quedara así, no quería que lo poco que habían compartido como amigos se desvaneciera.

- Naruto no baka.- murmuró Sakura

- Que tal si jugamos a algo?- dijo Tenten tratando de cambiar el ambiente

-que tal verdad o reto?- sorpresivamente, esta vez habló Sasuke y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea. Buscaron una botella y Sasuke la hizo girar en el piso hasta que apunto a Sakura.

-Bien Sakura, verdad o reto?.-

-mmmm…reto.- Sasuke sonrió de forma malvada.-hahaha… mmm te reto ah….que le des un beso a Naruto.- Todos estallaron en risas excepto Naruto y Sakura, ya que ambos se habían sonrojado. Sakura iba a protestar pero Sasuke se lo impiediendo diciendo que no había excusa ni protestas. Sakura se dirigió hacia donde estaba Naruto y este tenía los ojos cerrados, se agacho enfrente de él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Queeeee!- todos protestaron y Sakura se rió.- hahaha Sasuke no especificó si era uno en la mejilla o en los labios.- todos rieron y Sakura se sentó en su puesto, agarro la botella y la hizo girar nuevamente. Esta se detuvo apuntando a Hinata.

-Hinaaaataa~ … Verdad o reto?- ook, si decía reto deseguro la harían hacer algo parecido o peor, pero si decía verdad quien sabe que es lo que le podrían preguntar… es mejor admitir algo que humillarse haciendo algo embarazoso… cierto?.- mmm verdad.- Sakura pasó un par de minutos pensando hasta se le iluminó la cara.- a ver Hinata…. Has tenido un amor platónico y si es así quién es?.- oh por dios, genial, tenía que hacer exactamente esa pregunta, ok lo aceptaba fu cvarde en aquel momento, pero bueno era ahora o nunca, no tendría esta oportunidad de nuevo, respiró hondo y respondió a la pregunta.- si lo tuve.- no dijo nada más y todos se quedaron esperando a que terminara su respuesta, miró a Tenten y la mirada de esta le decía que fuera valiente. Uuf así que cerró los ojos y dijo con voz fuerte y clara

- Era …. Naruto-kun.- todo quedó en silencio, no había ningún ruido, así que abrió los ojos y vió la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Naruto y de rrepente todos empezaron a reírse, por qué todos se estaban riendo?.- ah eso ya lo sabíamos hahaha, y yo que pensaba que era otra persona aparte de Naruto.- dijo Sakura quitándose las lágrimas de risa de la cara.- pero Hinata-san todavía sientes algo por Naruto?.- Preguntó Lee

- Solo Amistad, ya superé eso, de todos modos eso está en el pasado.- Tenten iba a decir algo hasta que un ruido hizo que dirigieran las miradas hacia donde se encontraba Naruto.

-es.. es enserio?- Naruto todavía no podía creerlo.- Hai.- contestó Hinata con una sonrisa y tranquila, se había quitado un peso de encima, pero la expresión de Naruto no la ayudaba del todo.

Esto sí que era un silencio incomodo, la atmósfera del juego se había arruinado por completo.

.- amm chicos que tal si jugamos a otra cosa?.-Neji se levantó del suelo y dijo.- que tal a las escondidas?¨.- … que?! Su primo Hyuga Neji, el que siempre tenía la voz de la razón estaba sugiriendo que jugaran a las escondidas?! Y al parecer ella no era la única que lo penzaba.

-Me encanta tu idea compañero, las llamas de la juventud corren por tus venas.- dijo Lee con una pose Heroica.

- Ay Lee no tienes remedio...- Tenten soltó un suspiro- pero bueno, quien se apunta a jugar y todos levantaron la mano.

-Quien será el buscador?- preguntó Hinata.- Será Naruto.- dijo Sasuke, y como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado, Naruto corrió al árbol más cerca y se puso a contar hasta el diez. Todos corrieron a esconderse, Hinata se adentró en el bosque y se escondió dentro del agujero del árbol, solo esperaba que no la encontraran tan fácilmente.

* * *

** Espero que les haya gustado! no se olviden de dejar review! Ja'Na!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooola, que tal, aqui estoy con la continuación! disfrutenla!**

**Para los que ya leyeron este cap, lo volví a re-subir por ue arreglé unos simples errores y arregle una cosita en la inscripció. porfas leanlo! entonces los dejo con la historia! :3**

**Dysclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece punto.**

Ok, ya se estaba preocupando, ya había pasado bastante tiempo y nadie había venido a buscarla. Salió del agujero del árbol y levantó su mirada hacia el cielo, el cual estaba pintado de diferentes tonos de naranja, mostrando que ya estaba ocurriendo el ocaso, es decir, era tarde y nadie la había encontrado. Miró a su alrededor, de acuerdo no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí, todo se veía igual. Eran estos momentos en los que se arrepentía no haber tomado esas excursiones en la preparatoria en donde enseñaban todas esas cosas de orientación y etc… ok bueno intentaría encontrar el camino de vuelta, no podía llamar o mandar mensajes, ya que su celular estaba en su bolso y este lo había dejado en la manta junto a los bolsos de los demás. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y ahora se hallaba aún más perdida que antes y al parecer no se nota ningún rastro por donde venía caminando, mal, esto está muy mal, tenía que encontrar rápido el camino de regreso ya se estaba haciendo tarde y no quería quedarse en el bosque en la noche.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-HINAATAAAA!- se podía escuchar varios gritos diciendo el mismo nombre, ya llevaban más de una hora buscándola y nadie la podía hallar. Como es posible que haya desaparecido así, de la nada, Lee había señalado el lugar donde la vió esconderse, y no había nadie allí. Han buscado por el parque entero y nada que tenga que ver con Hinata.

-Cómo es posible que se haya esfumado!? Llamaré a la policía- dijo Neji dirigiéndose a buscar su celular.

-Yo daré otra vuelta a ver si encuentro algo que nos lleve a ella- se dio la vuelta y Sakura estaba en frente de él- ten cuidado, no queremos que alguien más desaparezca- le dio una linterna y su celular- te llamaré si se algo- Sakura lo miró divertida- pues claro que lo harás, sabes que si no lo haces no saldrás vivo de esta- Naruto no sonrió, ni hizo ningún gesto de que el comentario de su amiga lo haya animado un poco.- No te preocupes, ya la encontraremos- Naruto asintió y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde Hinata se estaba escondiendo, encendió la linterna y miró dentro del agujero, apuntó la linterna buscando algún signo extraño, pero nada. Aunque tuviera la reputación de bufón, poco inteligente… él era todo lo contrario, era bastante inteligente.

- y si me coloco de esta forma…- se metió dentro del agujero del árbol, como si estuviera tomando el papel de Hinata, el agujero era bastante grande, podrían caber hasta dos personas. Esperó unos minutos y volvió a salir, pero ahora estaba rodeado de más árboles de los que recordaba, iluminó todo lo que podía y no veía nada más que árboles, y estaba oscuro y ahora sería más difícil encontrarla. Cuando apuntó la linterna hacia el piso, vio un pequeño camino y empezó a seguirlo posiblemente lo lleve hacia Hinata, tenía que quedarse con la esperanzas en alto, no quería perderla y menos cuando le debía algunas respuestas por lo que dijo en el juego de verdad o reto.

-HINAAATAAA!- "por favor, aparece Hinata" y con ese pensamiento, Naruto se adentró en aquel Bosque desconocido.

-**_w-w-w-w-_**

-Pero donde demonios estoy!- suspiró frustrada, había estado caminando en círculos y ya era de noche y ninguna señal de vida; ni siquiera un pájaro, o insectos, nada!

-Kami! Quiero salir de aquí! Se tiró en el suelo y miró hacia la izquierda y vió una especie de resplandor.- pero que…- se levantó y se dirigió hacia ese resplandor. Después de quitar ramas y saltar grandes troncos llegó a su destino.

-que dem…, es un templo o solía ser un templo…- miró a su alrededor, y vió pilares rotos, en el piso, grandes rocas, mucha madera antigua y al final, en el fondo de aquel lugar vió un estatua. Cuando llegó a ella, la vió detenidamente pudo notar que estaba muy bien detallada, y al parecer era lo único en aquel lugar que parecía estar en perfecto estado.-pero su forma es muy peculiar…- acercándose aún más, vió la figura de un zorro, Kitsune, según la mitología japonesa. Bajó la mirada, y notó una inscripción debajo de la figura del Kitsune.

"_**Atrapado por siempre,**_

_**Hasta que alguien de corazón puro te encuentre,**_

_**Su corazón necesitas,**_

_**Para finalmente libre ser…"**_

-wow- se quedó sin palabras, que era esta estatua? Qué clase de inscripción era esa!? Eso solo se ve en las películas. No terminó de leer la inscripción, cuando de repente se hizo mucho más oscuro, el ambiente empezó a tornarse un poco tenebroso, así que lo primero que le dijo su cerebro fue, _corre. _Corrió todo el camino por donde había venido desde un principio, de repente vió una luz que se movía en círculos, corrió hasta ella y no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo. Cómo es que Naruto había hallado este lugar!? Cómo la encontró?.

-Naruto?- Naruto se dio la vuelta, su cara se llenó de sorpresa y luego alegría, la abrazó tan fuerte que creyó que no iba a poder respirar.

-Oh por dios Hinata! Al fin te encuentro! Todos estábamos buscándote desde hace horas!- Horas… desde cuando ha estado en este lugar?, al parecer Naruto notó su confusión- sí, cuando vimos que tú eras la que faltaba y nadie te encontraba, Lee nos dijo dónde te había visto y cuando fuimos a ver , no estabas ahí y hemos estado buscándote desde entonces-.

- y cómo me encontraste? -

- seguí los movimientos que posiblemente harías, y llegue hasta aquí - la cara de Hinata se iluminó, que bueno que ya superó aquel hábito suyo de tartamudear, si no, este momento se hubiera arruinado hace mucho tiempo.- bueno, entonces regresemos-

- Hai - y así caminaron devuelta al árbol, pero como carajos llegaron hasta ahí a través de un árbol! Era insólito!.-amm Naruto me puedes recordar cómo legaste?

- de hecho lo único que hice fue…- repitió la acción de antes, y Hinata vió cómo Naruto desaparecía en se agujero-que demonios es este lugar!- Hinata, de todos modos no se quedaría para averiguarlo, se metió rápidamente en el agujero y cerró los ojos esperó unos minutos, hasta que una mano la sacó del árbol-haaaa!-

-Tranquila Hinata, soy yo- abrió los ojos y la mano que la había agarrado era de Naruto, Hinata soltó un suspiro de Naruto no me asustes de esa manera, el rió- hahha relájate, estamos en el parque, vayamos con todos para mostrarles que estas bien -Hai- y caminaron hasta que todos pudieron ver que Naruto traía a Hinata sana y salva. Todos se acercaron a ellos, lanzándoles pregunas de donde había estado, cómo es que Naruto la había encontrado?...

-ya dejen de atosigar a Hinata-sama, lo importante es que esta aquí- dijo Neji con tono cortante pero una mirada aliviada- Hinata-sama, sus padre estará aliviado de saber que está bien y le podemos decir a los oficiales que se retiren- habían llamado a la policaa! Wow.-y yo la llevaré a casa-

-de acuerdo neji-nisan- en ese momento todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas, Naruto aprovecho para hablar con Hinata.

-Hinata, quiero hablar sobre…- paró a media frase, al parecer después de saber que ella había estado enamorada de él, se percató cosas que antes no había notado, como su figura, sus hermosos ojos, su cabello, su…-amm Naruto holaaa, tierra llamando a Naruto- Naruto abrió los ojos, había estado viendo a Hinata de una forma no inocente- amm sabes que, aamm mejor te llamo y hablamos luego sí, yo aaah ya me tengo que ir si eso- y salió corriendo de allí. "pero que la pasa? Tendrá algún problema?" levantó los hombros en señal de "no me importa" y salió del parque y se montó en el carro de Neji, solo quería llegar a casa y tirarse en su cama a dormir, había sido, para ella, un largo día.

**OOoOOooOooO**

De vuelta en el bosque donde se encontraba la estatua, esta empezó a brillar y aumentó hasta que la figura de la estatua incrementó en tamaño y se escuchó un gran rugido por todo el bosque, la luz disminuyó dejando ver claramente a un Kitsune de nueve colas de gran gran gran tamaño, luego su forma se encogio hasta agarrar la altura de un humano normal, con un Kimono antiguo, pelo rojo y reflejos naranjas, ojos de color rojo con las pupilas rasgadas, largas garras en manos y pies, como también colmillos en la boca y por último, dos orejas de zorro encima de su cabeza y 9 colas del mismo color que su cabello excepto las puntas que son de color negro.

-mmmm…- estiró su cuerpo, como lo haría un felino, de todos modos había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado libre y poder caminar.

* * *

**UUUUHH YA salió Kuarama! X3**

**los veo en el proximo cap!**

**Gracias por los reviews! **

**DEN FOLLOW, FAVORITOS y obviamente REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoolis People! I´m back! como están mis queridos lectores ? aquí les traigo nuevo cap! ^-^ espero que lo disfruten.**

**Quiero aclarar que este es un KyuHina como lo dice en la descripción, habrá un feeling entre Naruto y Hinata por Razones obvias, aunque a mi también me guste el Naruhina y todo lo que tenga que ver con Hinata. X3**

**y si quieren caps más largos como me decían por allí, pues se aguantan XD, escribo lo que puedo, más bien es un reto para mí escribir así de largo aunque no lo crean, ademas cuando leo caps largos en fics yo me fastidio rápido ^-^' hehe pero bueno, me desvío del tema, lo que quiero decir que me exprimo el cerebro solo para que los caps esten así de largos. Ya no los entretengo más! a por la historia.**

**Dysclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, eso es obvio. no se porqué insisten en esto -.-'**

* * *

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, soltando un respiro "Hogar, dulce hogar" pensó, soltando su bolso en el mostrador de la cocina y dirigiéndose hacia la nevera en busca de agua. Agarró un vaso y lo lleno de agua, se sentó en el sofá y pensó en los acontecimiento de aquella tarde, el que dijera por primera vez en público sobre sus sentimientos pasados hacia el rubio, que por extraña razón haya acabado en un lugar diferente solo por entrar en un bendito árbol, luego la inscripción rara de esa estatua, bueno parte, no la había leído completa, y el que Naruto la encontrase y todo lo demás.

-Qué día más loco – dejó el vaso en la mesita de centro frente a ella, hasta que ahora que recuerda Naruto quería hablarle de algo y luego salió corriendo… NO. puede. Ser… Acaso quería hablar sobre sus antiguos sentimientos? Sería lo más lógico…

-Ay dios mío, esto si es problemático… ya estoy sonando como Shikamaru-

Hablando de él, como estará? No lo había visto u hablado con él desde la secundaria, "le preguntaré a Temari, algún otro día".

Agarrando el vaso ahora vacío, lo colocó en el lavaplatos y se dirigió a su cuarto para darse, digamos otro merecido descanso, después de los eventos de hoy, quien no querría dormir. Fue al baño a darse una ducha, la cual fue corta se colocó su pijama, una camisa lila y un short morado. La mayoría de su cuarto era de color lila excepto las paredes que eran de un color blanco, sencillo. Se tiró en la cama, y agarró el teléfono, vió todos los mensajes y llamadas perdidas de sus amigos, había como cien de Naruto, ok… ok estaba exagerando pero en fin, habían muchas. Apagó el teléfono, lo puso en su mesita de noche, se cubrió con las sábanas y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

**-w-w-OoO-**

Se despertó de golpe, y lo primero que hizo fue ver la hora… las 2:30 am. Se había despertado por un ruido en la sala, así que se quitó las sábanas y se levantó silenciosamente, caminó de la misma manera por el pasillo pegada a la pared con una escoba que sacó del armario de limpieza mientras que iba a la sala, llegó hasta el final de la pared, respiró y contempló la posibilidad de que haya alguien en su casa que le podría hacer daño, respiró hondo y contó mentalmente hasta tres "uno… dos… y Tres!" salió del pasillo con la escoba en alto, lista para pegarle a cualquiera que osara entrar a su casa por la fuerza, pero OH! Sorpresa no había nadie a la vista, solo la puerta del balcón por el cual entraba una brisa fresca, muy fresca por el invierno, bajó la escoba y la recostó de la pared, sobándose los brazos para poder volver entrar en calor, se dirigió hasta la puerta del balcón y la cerró, suspirando de satisfacción por tener devuelta la agradable temperatura. Pero algo no estaba bien, se supone que esa puerta no hace abre a menos que se haga fuerza, lo cual implica que alguien lo haga. Este es el momento en que se abofeteaba mentalmente, justo es en este momento en las películas de terror, en que el asesino está detrás de él o la protagonista, así que aguantando la respiración volteo su cabeza lentamente hacia atrás girando su cuerpo detrás de sí, viendo para sorpresa y alivio de ella que no había nadie y toda esa paranoia había sido su imaginación, pero aún seguía inquietándole lo de la puerta del balcón, bueno ya resolvería eso en la mañana o mediodía dependiendo de cuando se despierte.

Soltó el aire contenido en alivio y se giró a la derecha para ir nuevamente a su cuarto a través del pasillo, solo para que esta vez sí gritar de miedo como se supone que debió pasar anteriormente. Ante ella se encontraba un tipo más alto que ella, con ojos penetrantes de color rojo, cabello del mismo color solo que con reflejos naranjas, dientes filosos, uñas del mismo tipo, que portaba ropas antiguas de la era feudal, un kimono para ser exactos, uno bastante elaborado con la capa exterior con figuras de zorros naranjas y un fondo negro, y el manto interior era de un color rojo bastante intenso, e iba descalzo. Lo más resaltante era que el intruso, tenía orejas y colas de zorro! Quién era este tipo!?

Dio un paso atrás y él dio un paso hacia adelante captando el reflejo de la luna sobre él, y lo pudo admirar en todo su esplendor, este tipo era hermoso!. Aunque pensaba esto, no podía ocultar sus sentimientos más fuertes, sorpresa, pero sobretodo miedo. Sin pensar mucho lo que hacía trato de buscar una salida, pero su espalda había chocado contra la pared, no había estado consiente de que seguía retrocediendo.

Aunque él se quedó en su puesto inmóvil pero con un aura grande, dominante, como si todo lo demás fuera inferior y solo él era poderoso, sintió una corriente por su espalda y la hizo sudar frío, agarro todo el coraje que pudo encontrar dentro de sí misma y preguntó…

-Quién eres? – él sonrió de lado, de una manera perversa y juguetona, y él respondió.

-Yo? – Su voz era profunda – yo, soy Kurama, rey de los Youkais o más bien dicho Kyubi.

QUE. CARAJOS.

-Ha? – no pudo contener expresar su confusión, y miedo, como demonios este hombre, pudo entrar a su apartamento a través del balcón, se encontraba en un piso 15 por Kami. Volvió a coger el poco valor que le quedaba, irguió su espalda y lo miró directamente a los ojos de manera desafiante.

-Crees que voy a creerme esa historia y tú disfraz? – "vamos, Hinata se fuerte, por ahora no ha hecho nada, tienes chance de moverte poco a poco para correr hasta tu cuarto y agarra el teléfono, si eso es lo que vas a hacer".- Los Youkais no son más que leyendas, cuentos para asustar a los niños, dime quien de verdad eres y qué es lo que quieres.- empecé a moverme alrededor de él lentamente, sin dejar de verlo, ya iba a medio camino cuando su cuerpo se giró a donde me encontraba.

El volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez de forma, como decirlo? Veamos, malévola, y dijo.- ya te dije, soy Kurama y ya sabes el resto, y te digo que esto no es ningún disfraz sea lo que sea eso.- dijo algo indignado, pero rápidamente volvió a tomar su expresión anterior.- estoy aquí en busca de algo que necesito para ser libre de una maldición, lo creas o no.- empezó a acercarse a Hinata lentamente, mientras ella seguía rodeándole, le faltaba poco, un poco más y podría salir corriendo hacia el cuarto.

-y que es lo que buscas?- entrecerró los ojos, un poco más, un poco…

-esperé por esta pregunta- carcajeó – Vengo por tú corazón, oh y aquí es la parte en la que corres HAHAHA!.-

Hinata estuvo de acuerdo en eso, se dio la vuelta y corrió lo más rápido por el pasillo, agarró la puerta de su cuarto y la cerró detrás de sí. QUE. DEMONIOS. LE PASABA. A .ESTE. TIPO, o sea lo que sea, de todos modos, él estaba loco, por favor a quién le parecía divertido hacer daño a otras personas. Se escucharon varios golpes contra la puerta, sino fuera porque había puesto ya varios muebles contra la puerta, esta ya hubiera volado. Corrió hacia su cama, agarró el teléfono y justo cuando iba a marcar el número de la policía, todos los muebles y la puerta salieron volando hasta estrellarse contra la pared lanzándola también en el proceso, estrellándose contra su clóset, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y de repente todo quedó negro.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Kurama-Sama! – gritaron pequeños kitsunes de 7 colas al verlo en la entrada del bosque.

-Kai, está todo listo? - siguió caminando como si Kai y los demás kitsunes no estuvieran corriendo detrás de él para mantenerse al paso de su señor.

-Hai Kurama-sama, el castillo está de vuelta de pie, ya tenemos a un grupo de kitsunes están tratando de descifrar el resto de la maldición.- al parecer el resto de la inscripción estaba rasgada y había quedado incompleta. Aunque el cómo estatua estaba perfecto, animales a través de los años se acerba y hacían desastres en la base, justo donde estaba la maldición, y pasaron años y años, hasta que se le olvidó. Y no se molestó por acordarse.

-Perfecto, entonces entre…- estaba a punto de abrir las puertas, cuando una Kitsunes de 6 colas corrió hasta ellos apresurado.

-Kai-sama! Qué bueno que lo veo, hemos terminado de descifrar el resto de la maldición- apoyó sus patas en sus rodillas y tomó varias bocanadas hasta calmarse alzó su mirada y palideció.- KURAMA-SAMA!.- rápidamente se tiró al suelo de rodillas y llevo la cabeza al suelo, encima de sus manos.

-qué es lo que dice?- Kurama obvió la reverencia de su subordinado y siguió caminando. Se dirigían a la gran sala, en donde todos presenciarán como sacaría el corazón de la humana, recuperaría todo su poder y seguiría con su reinado, como antes de no ser por esa estúpida sacerdotisa que lo selló en forma de estatua, solo porque ataco aldeas y mató gente por diversión, de verdad que no le veía sentido a todo aquello.

-dice lo siguiente…-

"…_**Pero de esa persona morir,**_

_**Lo mismo te pasará a ti."**_

Paró en seco, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar.

-NANIII!.- agarrando con una mano un hombro de aquel Kitsune, ya que la otra la tenía ocupada agarrando la humana culpable de sus problemas.- Hai Kurama-sama.- dijo el kitsune temblando de miedo de que le pudiera hacerle algo por su enojo, por nada tenía nueve colas.

Kurama se quedó helado, soltó e hombro del pobre Kitsune y lo único que pasaba en su cabeza, era Cómo. DEMONIOS. Iba a tener su corazón si no podía matarla!.

Maldita Sacerdotiza.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado! estoy sin internet, ahora estoy exprimiendo los megas que quedan en mi internet portatil hasta el fin de semana que viene.**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, y scarlet -.-... porque siempre me lees la mente XD**_

_**no se olviden de dejar Review! obviamente también den Follow y Favorites!**_

_**los quiero!**_

_**See'ya soon! (nos vemos pronto) ^-^ **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! como están? Queridos lectores?, se que me he demorado más o menos tiempo y pido disculpas por eso, estoy de vacaciones y he estado viajando, empezare mi ultimo año de preparatoria muy pronto y quería aprovechar de ver y leer todo lo que pudiera.**

**hace un par de días me acorde que no había subido nada en el transcurso del mes y quise compensarlo con un cap más largo, de hecho me siento bastante orgullosa de haberlo hecho! X3 bueno los dejo con la historia!.**

* * *

Trató de abrir los ojos, pero los cerró inmediatamente, le pesaban mucho, pestañeó, ok, ya no pesaban, volvió a pestañear, lo hizo un par de veces más y pudo al fin pudo abrir los ojos, al principio todo se veía algo borroso, pero luego todo empezó a enfocarse y pudo ver de forma más nítida, un techo oscuro, movió la cabeza de manera lenta hacia ambos lados y vio que el techo tenía… Volantes?

Ah esas camas con techo, que parecen antiguas, ahora que veía mejor era de color vino tinto, a su lado derecho había una, mesita de noche de mármol con una lamparita encima, y una puerta. A su lado izquierdo había otra mesita igual a la anterior y dos puertas grandes. ¿Qué era este sitio? Era obvio que no era su cuarto.

Trató de levantarse, pero un dolor en su cabeza se lo impidió.

-Te sugiero que no lo hagas- sonó una voz como de hombre, a lo profundo del cuarto donde no llegaba a ver.- Como habrás notado, sientes mucho dolor en la cabeza, te llevaste un buen golpe ahí, es mejor que no te muevas así te recuperaras de forma más efectiva, Kurama-Sama me mataría si murieras- escuchó pasos probablemente de ese hombre, trató de hablar, pero sintió su garganta demasiado seca, lo cual requería más esfuerzo de lo normal.

-¿Quié…- se vio interrumpida por el acercamiento de aquel hombre, que curiosamente llevaba orejas y colas de zorro y cuidadosamente le puso una mano en la espalda y con la otra agarro un vaso lleno de agua y se lo puso en los labios, cómo había llegado tan rápido?!... no se había dado cuenta o no lo vio o lo que sea, el agua era más importante. Bebió el agua gustosa, como si no hubiera tomado agua en días, se terminó el agua rápidamente y el hombre misterioso retiró el vaso y lo puso en la mesita a su lado derecho, que al parecer tenía una jarra de agua.

-Le avisaré a Kurama-sama que ha despertado- aún con su mano es su espalda, agarró unas almohadas que estaban al lado de la cama y se las puso detrás de la espalda y la soltó con cuidado recostándola de manera que estuviera sentada y en menos de un respiro se desvaneció, escuchándose el sonido de una puerta cerrándose en el fondo.

Ahora que veía mejor, había una mesa y dos sillas en el fondo. Las paredes eran de un color beige, con dibujos de flores del mismo color de la pared. Trató de mover sus manos y estas lo hicieron con total normalidad y sintió que las sabanas de color vino tinto, eran de seda y bastante cómodas; Dónde estaba, no lo sabía este lugar parecía de ensueño o sacado de esas películas de la era de grandes vestidos y carruajes.

_Grruonnnñg_

Cristo, ese ruido venía de su estómago y sentía con más claridad la palpitación en la cabeza; ahora que recordaba, no había ni siquiera cenado cuando llegó a casa, Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado en este lugar sin comer?!.

Se abrió la puerta en el fondo y entraron dos…ah… se podrían decir criadas?. Que curiosamente igual que aquel hombre, que estaba anteriormente, tenían orejas y colas de zorro.

"_Qué le pasaba a esta gente?!"_

-Señorita- le dijeron en signo de reconocimiento y le pusieron una bandeja de comida encima de las piernas, mientras que una de ellas cambiaba la jarra de agua por una de jugo.

- si nos necesita, solo toque esta campana- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo colocándole una campanita al lado de la bandeja, para luego retirarse.

"_QUÉ. DEMONIOS"_

Demasiado bueno para ser verdad, miró toda la comida en la bandeja, podían alimentar a una familia entera!, pero no le dio mucha vuelta y se comió lo que pudo de la bandeja, mientras tomaba sorbos del vaso de jugo. Cuando sintió que ya no pudo más, tocó la campanita y ambas criadas aparecieron con un carrito de metal, recogieron la bandeja y la colocaron en el carrito, ya no sentía el dolor de la cabeza como antes, eso es bueno, eso significaba que no tenía una contusión. Aprovecho que seguían acomodando las cosas en el carrito para hacerles las preguntas que le rondaban por la cabeza.

-D…disculpen- ambas pararon es sus acciones.

-Si señorita?-

-me podrían decir dónde estoy?- ambas se miraron, una se fue con el carrito mientras que la otra se acercó a ella.

-Está en el castillo de Kurama-sama – Kurama, Kurama… por qué ese nombre se le hacía tan… .DIOS ese es el nombre del loco sicópata! Que irrumpió en su casa! Destruyendo parte de su apartamento!, produciéndole en el proceso ese golpe en la cabeza.

-No puede ser…- murmuró- esto no puede ser real..- La criado se le quedó mirando como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe.- retírate- dijo una voz profunda y autoritaria, la criada se marchó enseguida y avanzó una figura más grande, que cuando está más cerca de la cama, se puede ver bien que es el sicópata de su apartamento.

-Cómo te sientes?- preguntó con una expresión seria.

-ha?!- dijo confusa.

-Qué? Acaso no puedo preguntar si estás bien?- molestia claramente en su voz.

-no, sino que es raro e irónico que quien intentó matarme, este preocupado por mi estado de salud- dijo molesta, muy pocas veces en su vida había estado así de molesta, solamente cuando no entendía sobre algún tema o recibía una nota menor de lo que esperaba, normalmente era una persona tranquila y pensaba las cosas con calma.- de hecho, puede que tengas una enfermedad mental llamada…-.

-BASTA!- la interrumpió.- deja de burlarte de mí!- a veces la ira puede sacar lo peor en las personas y valla que saca bastante de Hinata.

Ambos se miraron con odio y desprecio, durante un largo y tenso rato, hasta que Kurama le hizo una pregunta.

-Cómo la encontraste?-

-encontrar qué- espetó.

-Cómo encontraste la estatua?- "_No me digas de que habla de aquella estatua escalofriante_…".- se supone que ningún humano puede entrar al mundo de los espíritus- su expresión mostraba ira, confusión y algo de desesperación.

-Hablas de esa estatua en forma de zorro gigante, con una inscripción rara?- el asintió.-no lose, la verdad, ese momento fue extraño, s-solo sé que estábamos jugando a las escondidas, me metí en un hueco de un árbol, no sé por qué, pero nadie me había encontrado y entonces aparecí en ese bosque escalofriante y…-

-el bosque de los espíritus- afirmó él.

-…e..el bosque de los espíritus, y fui a ver dónde estaban los demás, era tarde y no había visto a mis amigos en ningún lado, y me encontré la estatua, no estuve mucho tiempo ese lugar me daba bastante miedo, hasta que me encontré con Naruto y él me llevó de regreso.-

-En fin, porque quieres mi corazón?, por qué haces todo esto?- era razonable que tibiera esas preguntas, cualquiera en su posición las tendría, pero lo que más le sorprendída de sí misma en estos momentos, era la gran seguridad con la que hablaba, por favor era un logro, el sicópata Kurama o como se llame era bastante aterrador cuando quería.

-Hace bastante tiempo, ya ni recuerdo hace cuanto, era un rey demonio que atacaba aldeas, mataba gente por diversión y demás…-_ "en serio, estoy escuchando esto?"_ se preguntó Hinata, todo esto era tan irreal.- … y me divertía bastante de hecho hahaha- su expresión mostraba claramente la nostalgia de esos recuerdos, _"que enfermo uugh…que habrá pasado para que fuera así…?"_ Nadie se volvería de esa manera sin razón, ahí entro su modo científico en acción, irónico no?, una científica en proceso de aprendizaje, escuchando a un Kitsune hablar sobre cómo le gustaba matar gente… los giros que daba la vida.- y Ahí fue cuando esa sacerdotisa, apareció diciendo que era suficiente y que me detendría para bien!, tuvimos una gran pelea pero desafortunada y desgraciadamente me selló y convirtió en estatua, así bloqueando mis poderes, me dejó con una maldición para que dejara a la gente en paz y aquí es donde entras tú- Hinata lo miró con interés desde que comenzó su relato, era obvio aquí responderían a todas sus preguntas.

-Leíste la inscripción completa?- movió su cabeza en negación- por el paso del tiempo la última parte no se entendía casi nada en absoluto, así que mis subordinados estuvieron un tiempo trantando de descifrarla y lo lograron.-

- y… que decía?.- suspenso, lo que sentía ahora era un suspenso horrible.

-Te la diré completa por si no te acuerdas- dijo con altanería y procedió a decir la "maldición" ( HTS: X3 hihihih)

"_**Atrapado por siempre,**_

_**Hasta que alguien de corazón puro te encuentre,**_

_**Su corazón necesitas,**_

_**Para finalmente libre ser,**_

_**Pero de esa persona morir,**_

_**Lo mismo te pasará a ti,"**_

-Ok, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver esto conmigo.-

-Tú me encontraste, estoy libre de ser una estatua pero si mis poderes, tengo una pequeña parte, pero no todo.- Mentira no puede ser verdad!, esto no puede estar pasando!- Pero no te preocupes, no te puedo sacar el corazón, yo no quiero morir y tu menos.-

-entonces que haremos? Yo quiero volver a mi vida normal, resolver esto rápido es primordial- aplausos para mí! No he mostrado temor ni nada parecido!.

-No sé, pero hasta que aberiguemos una forma de que yo salga ileso y me imagino que tú también- puso cara de fastidio- tendrás que quedarte aquí.- dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Nani?! No no no no, yo quiero volver y si quieres mi cooperación en esto tendrás que dejarme que vuelva a casa!- Kurama, movió su cabeza en forma de negación.

-No, se supone que te tienes que quedar aquí, para que no te pase nada, si te mueres yo también, recuerda eso.-

-entonces no cooperare! Quiero irme a casa!- ahora su racha de valentía se estaba yendo, empezaba a sentir esa desesperación cuando sientes que estas en peligro o algo no salía bien.

Kurama cerró sus ojos, y masajeo la sien un poco, ya sentía un dolor de cabeza eso, lo pondría de mal humor.

Tenía una expresión de frustración en su perfecto rostro… eso fue raro, de donde habrá salido eso, sin darse cuenta sintió el rubor en sus mejillas y respiro hondo y poco a poco este se desvaneció, gracias a neji aprendió más o menos a controlarlo.

-Ya sé! Te propongo esto, pero si no te agrada la idea, pues te guste o no, te quedaras aquí por la fuerza, de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo.-

- Te propongo, lo siguiente, te dejaré ir a tu casa.- Sí! Se iba a Casa señores!.- pero,…-ay no aquí venia lo malo.- tendré que ir contigo para asegurarme de que no mueras.- Que! No, no puede ser, Ay dios…esto traía pros y contras, la dejaría ir pero él la estaría siguiendo todo el día, esto no podría ser peor, pero bueno, era mejor que estar encerrada en un castillo… que raro sonó eso.

Suspirando dijo.- Trato hecho.- Kurama extendió su mano hacia ella y ella extendió su mano hacia la de él. Sacudieron sus manos y las separaron rápidamente, pasaron unos minutos y de la nada Kurama empezó a reírse.

-qué es gracioso?.-un poco sorprendida por la acción del pelirrojo.

-es demasiado irónico, el hecho de que te haya dejado inconsciente, secuestrado en plan de matarte, y luego haber hecho un trato contigo, ya que eres la llave para sacarme de la maldición y ni siquiera se tu nombre.- dicho esto volvió a reírse, Hinata lo miró atontada, su risa era bastante bonita, pero su sonrisa lo era más, ay dios al parecer ya era lo bastante grandecita para fijarse en ese tipo de cosas, ay bueno, se regañó mentalmente por pensar ese tipo de cosas aunque fuera inevitable y sin darse cuenta esta vez de el rubor que aparecía en sus mejillas habló.

-Hinata.- Kurama paró y la miró atentamente, afirmando con la mirada a que prosiguiera.

-Me llamo, Hyuga Hinata.- A partir de este momento ninguno de los dos pensaría en el camino y los obstáculos que se presentarán ante ellos.

Esto podría unirlos o talvez no, podrían averiguar cosas como talvez no, quién sabe? Todo es posible.

Esto será divertido.

* * *

**ha! ya vieron como los iba a juntar si o si! XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado! los quiero mucho! no se olviden de dejar REVIEW, LIKE, y FOLLOW!**

**nos veremos en la proxima!**

**HTS fuera!**


End file.
